My Best Friends are Fourteen-year Olds
by Skittymon
Summary: Yoshino thinks about her relationship with her teammates. Yoshino-centric. Savers-trio friendship. Slight Yosaru, Yohma, and Tomato. Slight AU


**Funny story of how I thought of this. I was planning what to do for the April 2nd special in 'Escaping Envy' since it's Masaru's Birthday, the day Digimon Savers began, and the day Digimon Adventure Zero Two started, and there's this one part I got planned out where Yoshino jokily groans that her best friends are fourteen-year olds. And it's true! Every other trio in Digimon are the same age (Tai/Sora/Matt; Davis/Kari/TK; Takato/Rika/Henry; Takuya/Zoe/Koji Taiki/Nene/Kiriha; Tagiru/Mami/Yuu; though the last isn't really official) except for Savers! Plus I love the Savers trio and they need more love.**

**This is a slight AU where Masaru stayed in the human world at the end of Savers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Savers**

Yoshino's best friends are fourteen-year olds.

It's strange for an eighteen-year old to have such young friends, but hey, before her best friend was a talking flower. It's been a little over three months since the Digital Gate closed and when their digimon decided to go back and fix the Digital World after what happened with King Yggdrasil.

Yoshino misses Lalamon dearly. So does Masaru with Agumon and Tohma with Gaomon.

You'd think that people only connected through work wouldn't be that close, especially when the glue that held them together was gone.

Not them, they held together.

Yoshino and Tohma would usually go over to Masaru's house to have some of his Kaa-san's delicious fried eggs (she now had to make more since Suguru was back). Tohma would help Masaru with his studies, mostly English since it wasn't Masaru's strongest point. Yoshino would pay for the movies and food if they went out since she was the oldest and has a job.

Thanks to Taicho, Yoshino, Miki, and Megumi were able to get jobs as policewomen. And it was lucky for Masaru too, since his street fighting career usually got him involved with the law. So Yoshino would often let him off the hook with a warning (despite the fact it's been a warning for the past seven incidents).

"Thanks, Yoshino."

"Just don't it again, Masaru."

It was their little secret.

Tohma was still trying to find a cure for Relena's disease. She'd occasionally visit Japan with her Otou-sama. Tohma would often be too busy to play with Relena no matter how hard he tried to squeeze in time. So Yoshino, when she had off, would play with Relena to keep her company, somethings she'd even bring Chika-chan and Ikuto-kun. Tohma was happy about this.

"Thanks, Yoshino-san."

"Anytime, Tohma."

It was their smiles that Yoshino liked the most about her best friends.

She hung out with them so much that she'd often get asked: Is one of them your boyfriend?

Sure, both of them were very attractive to most girls. But to Yoshino? Well, she has thought about being more than friends with both of them at one point, but it never lasts.

Masaru is a loud mouth, arrogant, street fighter.

Tohma is a play by the book, lone-wolf, prodigy.

But Masaru's kind to those younger than him, isn't afraid to speak his mind, fights for what he believes in, and Yoshino couldn't imagine her life without her silly arguments with him.

And Tohma's sees the skills of everyone, acts like a gentlemen, shows respect to everyone he meets, and whenever Masaru goes charging off, Tohma always make sure that Yoshino is still behind them.

They both are strong-willed, never give in, love their little sisters, go against the odds of the world, and help Yoshino with her insecurities.

Besides, Yoshino would never want to get in between Masaru's and Tohma's friendship. At first glance it'd seem that they hated each other. But their friendship runs deep, even to the point where Masaru used the dark Digisoul after Tohma's 'betrayal.' Even if they're screaming at each other, calling each other stupid and other things coming out of Masaru's foul mouth, they care.

Yoshino even accused them once of being gay. The conversation ended with Tohma and Masaru yelling at each other about who's 'gayer.' Yoshino didn't know she could laugh so much in ten minutes.

They have shared so many moments with each other.

They're the only field agents in the Japanese DATS branch, so they got a lot a bonding time. From when they came to help her when her boyfriend and close friend, Neo, used a Keramon and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him to the most random thing you think of.

When Piyomon's first appeared in human world and they had a giant dog pile and ended up squishing Lalamon. When Yoshino first went to the Digital World they raced to get some of Masaru's Kaa-san's fried eggs. The latest thing they're trying to do is teach Ikuto proper Japanese. How's it going? Well, lets just say the three are finding it hard to believe that he's a son of two scientist.

They have precious moments that will last forever.

Like when they lost their memories of DATS and their time together; they'll make sure that they'll never forget that blissful reunion The time when their emotions exploded causing their digivices to break, and shortly later the three had to, with BanchoLeomon's help, control their emotions to go to the Ultimate level.

Yoshino looked into her wallet, and in the pocket was a picture. She looked at it and smiled. It was the three of them with their digimon around the time Tohma came back from Europe. Masaru was in the middle and had his arms on draped her and Tohma's shoulders; he was cheekily smiling while Agumon was in front of him smiling nearly the exact same way. Tohma looked a little uncomfortable, so did Gaomon, but he still looked like he was enjoying himself. Finally Yoshino was looking at the two and smiling while she was holding her dear digimon partner in her arms.

"Oi Yoshino!" Yoshino turned to see Masaru waving at her while Tohma was smiling brightly at her, both eagerly waiting for her. "Hurry up or we'll miss the movie."

"Coming!" she called back. Yoshino quickly put her picture back into her wallet and jogged over to the two, walking in between them and linking arms with both of them; neither seemed to mind it though.

So Yoshino's best friends are fourteen-year olds, but they're also the best friends she could ever ask for.


End file.
